Now or Never
Vilgax starts the search for the Omnitrix Plot You see Ben running down a hallway. There are streaks of red all over. Thump! Ben sits down in the corner of a room. Ben: Ultimatrix, scan the Earth for any suitable lifeform deserving your power! Thump! Thump! Ultimatrix: Shall I devolve first? Thump! Thump! Thump! Ben: Yes, whatever, just go! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! The Ultimatrix flies out. Crash! Vilgax: WHERE IS IT?! Ben: I don't have it. Ben: And the good thing about that is that you just wanted the Ultimatrix this entire time. Ben: That means that you won't waste your time killing me. Vilgax: That is where you are wrong Ben Tennyson. Vilgax, while taking out his sword: I intend to beat you, shoot you, make you suffer. And then when Bellwood is in ashes, you have my permission to die! Zooms out to see the building they were in, flashing with light as we hear the last screams of Ben tennyson Theme Song! Meanwhile, in space: Ultimatrix devolves into the AF Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Scanning, Scanning, Scanning, Scan complete. Human DNA Sample worthy of Galvanic Technology found. Meanwhile, in Center Valley Elementary School Mike, to kid in his class, while teacher is talking: I can't believe this is the last day of Elementary School! Kid: I know, I can't- (Teacher cuts off the kid) Teacher: Mr. Smith! What are you doing? Kid: Oh, we were just talking about the math activities that we are going to do every day of summer vacation. Teacher: Oh, okay. Anyways, on to our assignment. Bell Rings Class, simultaneously: Yay! We're done! Mike walks towards his brother's class as Joe walks out. Mike: Ready to go home? Joe: Actually, I have to go stop by the gym and pick up my stuff. Mike: Okay, let's go. 5 minutes later Joe, walking out with stuff: Okay, let's go home. Mike and Joe walk home and notice that the front door is locked. Joe: Darn it! Now we can't get in! Mike: Don't worry. Follow me. Mike continues to walk to his room's window Mike climbs in his window and into his room as Joe follows. Joe: Sweet! Aren't you afraid someone will come in through there? Mike: No. before i go to bed i lock it. Joe: Okay. Wanna play videogames? Mike: No, I promised Luke I'd play football with him after we got back from school. Joe: Okay, I'll come with you. After 3 hours of playing football with eachother. Luke: Seeya guys. I gotta go to my cabin. Joe: Bye. Mike and Joe start to go inside when they hear a loud sound! Boom! Mike and Joe look up to see a shhoting star passing by. Joe: Cool. Let's go inside. Joe starts going in as Mike watches the shooting star turn towards them! Mike, while screaming: Joe, look out! Mike pushes Joe into the house as the meteor crashes into the backyard. Joe: OH MY GOSH! Mike: Are you okay? Joe: Yeah, you? Mike: I hit my head on your shoulder blade, but other than that, I'm fine. Joe: What was that? Mike: I don't know, let's go look. Joe: Okay, but if it explodes, I'm blaming you. Mike walks up to the meteorite with Joe following behind him. A pod opens and startles Mike and Joe. Mike looks inside the pod and says: It kinda, sorta looks like a watch. Dibs! Joe: Dang it! I never get anything. Mike reaches his hand in towards the watch. All of a sudden, the watch jumps up onto his arm and won't come off! Mike: Ah! It won't come off. Joe: Why not? Mike: How the heck am I supposed to know that! Mike starts pressing buttons, trying to take the watch off. Mike presses a button which makes the core pop up. Mike: Woah! Mike continues to scroll through the set of sihlouettes. Mike: This is awesome! Joe: Yeah, it kinda is. Mike presses down the core and transforms into a Petrosapien. Mike: Diamondhead! Joe screams. Diamondhead realizes that he is a monster. Diamondhead and Joe scream at what they see. Joe: What happened to you?!?! Diamondhead: I don't know! Joe: Well change yourself back! Diamondhead: I can't! Joe: It's that darn watch! Joe punches the Omnitrix symbol and hurts his hand. Joe: Ow! Wait why did you yell out Diamondhead? Diamondhead: I don't know. It's just, somehow I know this guy's name is Diamondhead. Joe: Oh. Well I guess they're gonna ship you off to the government Diamondhead makes a scared face. Joe: I'm just kidding. Diamondhead: You are such a jerk sometimes. Joe: I know I am. Joe notices that Mike is still a monster. Joe: Wait, what are we gonna do when Mom gets home. Diamondhead: I guess We're gonna have to tell them the truth. Diamondhead tries to scratch his back but accidentally shoots diamonds at his brother! Joe, angrily: Mike! Diamondhead: Sorry. Joe: Don't do it again. Diamondhead tries to practice at his aim while Joe gets a bag of popcorn. Joe: Well it's been a strange night and mom and dad aren't even home yet. So I'm gonna turn in early. Good night! Mike: Good night! Joe goes to bed while Mike stays outside practicing his abilities. The Omnitrix times out and Mike runs to Joe's room. Mike, shouting: Joe, I'm back! I'm back to normal! Joe, sleepily: Yeah yeah. Five more minutes. Mike shakes Joe awake and Joe notices Mike is back to normal. Joe: You're back to normal! Mike: I know! Joe, going back to sleep: Okay, good night! Mike walks back to the couch and falls asleep Meanwhile in Vilgax's Ship: Psyphon: We have located the Omnitrix, my king. Vilgax: Good, launch the Attack Probe. Back at Mike's house 3 hours later The phone rings and wakes Mike up. Mike picks up the phone: Hello? Mom: Hey, Mike. Mike: Hey Mom. Mom: Uumm. Me and your father are taking a trip for a while, so while we are away, we are gonna have your grandfather come and watch you. Is that okay with you? Mike: Yeah, sure, I mean I haven't seen Grandpa for years. Mom: Yeah, well, he won't be there for a while, so you and Joe will be home alone for a few days until he gets there. Mike: Okay, bye. Mike hangs up the phone, lays down and falls asleep. 9 hours later Joe wakes up and walks to the living room. Joe: Good morning Mike. Mike: Hey, Mom called and said that Grandpa is coming to watch us in a few days. Joe: Okay. A loud noise comes from the backyard. Mike: What was that? Joe runs out the back and sees an alien robot! Mike pops the core up to reveal a Tetramand. Mike transforms and says: Fourarms! Joe screams and says: Well, aren't you gonna stop this guy? Fourarms, jumping out the back door: I got this. Fourarms starts to punch the robot. Joe throws a rock at it. Mike jumps onto the robot and punches its arm off. The robot tries to punch at Joe but Fourarms pulls his arm back. Mike hits the robot in the back of the head and it falls down. The Omnitrix times out and Mike turns back to normal. Mike: That was awesome! Joe: We're like heroes. It is awesome. Camera zooms out to see all the debris in their backyard. Mike: Yeah, but we got a lot of cleanin' up to do. THE END ﻿﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Mike 10